


DRAGON AGE-CORRUPTION

by Lasttime2014



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Bethany - Freeform, Child, Eggs, F/M, Fertile, Hawke - Freeform, Heirs, Multi, Sibling Incest, Sperm, cock - Freeform, cum, pussy, thick, womb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2614952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasttime2014/pseuds/Lasttime2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A darkspawn has infected the hero,Ryder hawke with it's blood,turning him into a lust filled,breeding monster with a penchant for impregnating women,no matter who they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bethany Hawke.

DRAGON AGE-CORRUPTION.

I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS DEPICTED IN THIS STORY.

Chapter 1  
Bethany Hawke.

Bethany Hawke watched in horror as her brother aproached her.She lay on her bed,completely naked.Her brother,Ryder,having ripped off her dress to reveal her trim,sensual body and busty chest to his now lecherous,red eyed gaze.

A darkspawn had managed to inject it's blood into him and though he was still unchanged from good to evil,he was now filled with a desire to impregnate as many women as possible,no matter who they were.It short the only thing the wretched darkspawn had done was give ryder it's power and lust for reproduction.

Ryder himself had given in to these wants and embraced the change.He stood before her,naked,his 8 inch cock raging hard with lust.It's head dripping a steady stream of pre cum,his ball grown to the size of small bowling balls to fit all the extra sperm he now carried.

Each step he took,Bethany swore she heard the great amount of sperm in his sack bubbling,hot,fertile and thick as mollases inside.He got onto the bed and put his heavy sperm makers near her soft,pouty lips. 

'Suck.'he said simply.Bethany thought of resistance but knew it would be no good.Her lips slowly attached to his testicles,starting with the nearest one.She slowly began to suck gently on the big cum egg.

BY THE GODS!Bethany could practically taste the sperm in his giant sack.It smelled so virile,so seasoned with juices.She sucked on it with more vigour,her tongue lucking on each egg lovingly like a brothel whore,her pussy gushing her juice from the taste.She had fallen in love with the taste of her brother's balls.

Ryder smiled in his darkspawn lust.What his sister didn't know was that his cock,balls and seed were filled with a insanely powerful aphrodisiac and hypnosis juice.Soon she would fuck,bear his children and suck his dick of her own volition.

Ten minutes later and his balls were slick with saliva from her sucking,red lipstick stains covering them from his sister's whorish lips.Bethany could not bear let her lips and tongue part from his sperm juggs.She slobbered over them like a bitch.

Ryder pulled her lips from his cock and now speared her mouth with his cock.Bethany,now completely under his thrall,began sucking hard on his rod.Her cheeks hollowed out as she sucked him off,her mouth filling with his pre cum.Ryder growled in pleasure,pushing his sister's dark tresses down onto his cock,eager for release.And this came soon.

'AHHHHHH!TAKE MY SEED SISTER.FEED ON MY SPERM LIKE THE WHORE YOU ARE.DON'T SPILL IT AT ALL,YOU SLUT.KEEP IT IN YOUR MOUTH LIKE A GOOD SLUT AND SAVOUR IT.'

Bethany felt her mouth fill with his thick seed.It seemed to be endless.She held his twin jizz juggs and began to massage them She felt his sperm travel from his balls into her mouth pussy in thick,plentiful,spurts.She swallowed much of his protein rich seed before keeping some in her mouth as he finally stopped Cumming.

His cock came from her mouth as she opened it to show him his sperm,which she then swallowed submissively.Ryder's cock twitched at the sight.

'Your seed is so delicious my brother.So thick and hot and right to eat.My belly can't get enough of your protein rich sperm.'

Her brother wasn't wasting time though.He spread her legs and thrust fully into Bethany's wet pussy.He broke through her virginity quickly,his darkspawn precum healing her quickly to avoid pain and maximize pleasure.For an hour straight he pummeled her pussy with deep thrusts,Bethany screaming encouragement.

'Ohhh,yes.Take your slut sister ryder.Punish her pussy.Release all that lust on me.Fuck me like a bitch in heat.Like a slut in a brothel.Like a fucking whore.You like how my pussy feels,don't you?Fuck me hard.Cum inside your sister.Give me your sperm.Your thick,fertile,baby making sperm.Give me all that steaming hot spunk in my womb.My eggs are ripe,fertile and ready to bear your heirs.So fucking CUM IN ME!'

He did.He slammed into her pussy deeply before plastering her womb and ovulating eggs in thick,fertile seed,Kissing Bethany deeply as lovers not siblings while pouring his hot load into her.

She was now his wife and mother of his children,his heirs.

################3 years later###########

Bethany Hawke suckled her second baby girl,her now larger milk filled breasts providing her daughter the nourishment she needed as she sucked hungrily on her mother's tit.Her first daughter was playing on the floor of the room with toys her father,ryder,had bought.

They had astonishing beauty,her children,and would grow to be strong in battle and magic.Her brother's heritage ensuring this.She placed her other hand to her swollen belly.Their third child was soon to be born,though ryder would miss this birth.He was securing their future by fucking other women of power.

She shrugged and returned her attention to the baby.He had said something about a red haired bard and a certain blonde queen.She would have to wait and see.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Leliana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryder slakes his lust for women and heirs to the hawke name on a certain red haired bard.

I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS DEPICTED IN THIS STORY.

Chapter 2  
Leliana the bard.

Leliana had often wondered what it would be like if hawke would make love to her.She dreamed at how romantic it would be,to lay in his arms.

She never dreamed it would be like this.

Here she was on her back,naked,in castle Hawke with Ryder walking towards her with a lecherous look on his face,his massive cock and balls swinging as he approached,its head dripping precum.The short haired redhead beauty could only stare at the massive erection,her pussy getting wet at the sight.

He pulled her by her fiery hair to his cock,pointing the dripping head at her mouth,smearing her red lips with his clear pre cum.

'Open your mouth,leliana.Suck my cock.'

She finally opened her mouth and took in his cock as ryder pushed it in her mouth with gusto.Leliana's eyes widened as the taste of his cock hit her taste buds.STARS ABOVE!It tasted so delicious.Her nose wafted with the smell of his hot cum inside his sweaty jizz jars.She swore she could practically taste the sweet sperm just wanting to feed her.

Her lips latched hungrily on his cock,sucking more enthusiastically,her eyes clouded with lust.Hawke grinned.She was his now.Pulling off his cock,leliana went down to suck on his balls.She kissed each sperm filled orb with adoration and reverence.She proceeded to take each fat ball in her mouth,sucking hard on it.Between kisses and sucks she spoke to the his twin spunk orbs as if they had a life of their own.

'(KISS)....mmmmm,make a nice hot load for mama,boys.She gonna need a hot,thick load from you soon.Churn up that slimy,thick,seed for me boys.Mama's hungry and she needs some nice feeding for her tummy.'

She kissed the balls hard,leaving her lip marks next to Bethany's own.Hawke had reached his limit with all her filthy talk.

Bringing her face up,hawke began to cum.

'Eat it,you red haired bard bitch.SWALLOW MY LOAD.IT'S NICE AND HOT.'

He sprayed her beautiful face with his sperm,coming out in thick streams and blasting her face and hair.Her short hair was slicked back and full of his cum like a shampoo.Her dark eye make up streaked down her face making her look like a whore.Her mouth filled with his cum which she swallowed down like wine,savouring the virile,hot,creamy sperm like a connoisseur of seed. 

It took an hour to clean her face of all hawke's cum.She ate the cum on her face,then wrung the cum from her hair into her hands to slurp up.She savoured each drop of sperm like a treat.

Hawke pushed her back to the bed and speared her pussy,fucking her hard.His balls were back to full power and his sperm was ready.He began to kiss leliana hard as he fucked her,dominating her tongue as she took his cock.Her pussy gushed its juices onto his cock.Her ovulating eggs seemed to sense his seed and began preparing for impregnation.

'Give me your seed,hawke.FUCKING GIVE ME ALL THAT HOT GUNK YOU'VE GOT IN THOSE BALLS OF YOURS.CUM IN MY PUSSY AND SPRAY ALL THAT HOT,SMELLY SPERM IN MY WOMB.FUCKING SEED MY EGGS YOU BASTARD!MAKE ME GROW HUGE WITH YOUR BABIES.POUR ALL THAT THICK,FERTILE,CREAMY SPERM IN MY WOMB.POUR IT IN AND WATCH ME GROW HUGE WITH YOUR OFFSPRING.JUST.FUCKING.CUMMMMM!'

Hawke pushed into her hard and began Cumming,filling his new whore with his spunk.Her whole womb filled with sticky cum that seemed to clog it all over,leaving it all a thick,sticky mess inside..Her eggs bathed in sperm and were impregnated,ready to bear hawke's children.

#############9 months later############

Leliana suckled her two twin girls to her milk ladden breasts.Her daughters had her red hair and hawke's dark eyes.They suckled fiercely on her breasts,feasting on her warm,delicious milk.When they were done,she laid them in their crib,covering them with a warm blanket.

She walked into her room to find hawke with a large bowl waiting for her.placing the bowl on the floor,he stroked his dick a few times before shooting hot,thick,creamy sperm into it,filling it up to the brim.The thick cum steamed from the bowl,it's smell making her mouth water.He pushed a spoon into it and nodded at her.

'Feed.My heirs need nourishment and you need more protein in your diet.Eat my sperm like the true cum slut you are bitch.'

Leliana knelt and began eating her meal,taking a spoonful of thick,smelly,fertile sperm.She could feel the little swimmers in her tummy,looking for an egg to spear and fertilize.Twenty minutes later,she was done,her belly bulging at all the thick sperm in her tummy.She crawled towards Hawke and began to suck his cock in submission.

Hawke smiled,triumphant.

One more lady would he fuck.The queen Anora.It didn't matter she was married.The king was infertile and could not give her a child.He could.By fucking and impregnating her,he would secure his children's future.She would give them lands and titles and money.He would be king having quickened her womb with child.And by the time he was done with her,she would be only a slut for his cum,a whore for his cum and a breeding vessel,bearing his superior offspring and feeding on his sperm.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Anora-Breeding Queen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen Anora is finally bred by Hawke to secure his future.

I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS DEPICTED IN THIS STORY.

Chapter 3  
Anora the Queen.

Anora,queen of ferelden was a beautiful woman.At 32 years of age,her beauty seemed to increase everyday.Long,blonde hair done in a sophisticated bun,full,pouty red coloured lips,Brown eyes filled with wisdom and kindness,a trim and fit body with a large bust that led many eyes to wander to her chest.

She was,however,sad.Her husband,the king,had yet been unable to give her children.Her heart ached for a child or children of her own.A baby to suckle at her breasts.Children she could call her own.It was not meant to be,however.The king had yet to sire a child by her.She gazed at the large,expensive diamond ring shining brightly on her finger and felt no love for it nor the man who gave it to her.She sighed.Oh well.

She was to receive a visit today from Ryder Hawke,the hero of ferelden.Anora often felt a great deal of respect,lust and love for Hawke.He had done more for the kingdom than her husband and her put together.Saving them from the blight being one of them.She often wondered what it could be like to have married such a man.To bear him children.Stong,manly sons and beautiful,proud daughters.who had her hair,his eyes,her intellect and his power.Bliss indeed.She was a fertile woman and her eggs could be counted on to bring forth many children from her womb in one go.She could have many children if she had a fertile spouse.

The doors to her throne chamber(her rooms were next door to them)opened and in walked Hawke.The queen smiled at him warmly and then the smile turned curious.Why was hawke locking the doors from inside?,and why was he removing his armour?,What on earth was he doing?

######################1 hour later#######################

'Oh hawke,YES.Pound my royal pussy.Fuck my noble cunt.Pour your thick,creamy,seed in me.Let me bear your children,bear you strong heirs to your name.FUCK YOUR SPERM INTO MY WOMB.BATHE MY EGGS IN YOUR FERTILE SPUNK,YOUR VIRILE LOAD.LET ME GROW HUGE WITH YOUR OFFSPRING,MY BELLY GROW BIG WITH YOUR CHILD.FUCK YOUR BABIES INTO MY WOMB.SOW YOUR FERTILE,HOT,SPUNK IN MY WAITING WOMB AND WATCH ME NURTURE YOUR OFFSPRING.'

Hawke was pounding deep into the queen with his cock.Her abused cunt lips were red and sore and yet she screamed for more.He had already cum in her six times,flooding her womb and eggs in his thick,fertile load,ensuring her impregnation.The thought of her,The great queen Anora,growing fat with his heirs and nourishing them on her milk filled tits set him off once more,cumming into her now pregnant pussy.He got off her with a sigh of content.

Anora moaned like a whore in satisfaction.She spread her pussy lips,which were red from all the pounding of hawke's cock,and watched as his steaming,fertile seed ran out her womb in thick globs.Her wedding ring glittered on her finger as she widened her pussy lips further apart.With a sultry smile,anora dipped her ring finger into her pussy and it came out,the ring covered in his thick,creamy seed.She licked the ring clean while Hawke watched,before removing it from her finger and thrusting it into her pussy.Ten minutes passed before the ring came out with a large glob of sperm.Anora took it,sucked it clean and wore it.

#########################3 months later##########################

The king entered the throne room to find his wife,the queen,on her knees sucking gently on hawke's cock.She wore nothing and was completely naked.Hawke had one hand in her golden tresses,urging her to take more of his lengthy cock.He grunted and shot his load down anora's throat,her lips sucking hard to get his full load.Her womb was distended,now gravid with hawke's children.And since the queen had more power than a king in ferelden,and hawke had given her children,the king was disposed leaving kingship to hawke.Hawke's victory was complete.Her wedding ring shined on her finger as she kissed her husband's cock lovingly,kissing his balls deeply in reverence of their breeding power that had quickened her womb.

########################2 years ############################

Anora knelt at her husband's feet,her beautiful face looking at his cock as he stroked it.She had put on plenty of makeup and eyeshadow,keeping her hair in its usual twin bun and wearing her crown on his orders.She had given birth to octuplets,four boys and four girls.With this,the throne was secure and ferelden safe from civil war over who would rule.She was pregnant again,though it didn't show yet.Hers,Bethany's and leliana's children were all fast asleep in one room in the castle,heavily guarded by many wardens.It was best as they were not to see their parents activities at night.

Hawke came with a roar and aimed his cock at his dolled up wife and queen.Heavy,thick spurts of steaming cum landed on anora's face in large quantities.Her hair was plastered in cum and her face painted white by hawke's cream.

'Open your mouth,whore queen.Drink my cum.'

Anora opened her mouth and felt it fill with hot,thick jizz.She gargled his thick seed and swallowed her creamy meal.Her eyes were filled with adoration and love for her husband.He had given her children and for that,he had her heart and submission.A female slave came in with a steaming bowl of cum,kept hot by the kitchen fire.Hawke poured the creamy contents in a jug.Not far away stood bethany and Leliana.He called and they knelt at his feet.

He poured the cum all over his cock and balls,seasoning them in protein rich sperm.He then ordered them to suck him clean.All three began sucking various parts of his cock in submission,Bethany and Leliana's wombs even now nourishing and protecting future heirs to the Hawke dynasty.

END


End file.
